<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncovered Truths by Sumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088806">Uncovered Truths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi'>Sumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are enjoying this, aren’t you Anders?” Nathaniel accused.</p><p>He shot him a smile. “Nathaniel if you’re so incensed then why haven’t you moved Ser Pounce-a-Lot?”</p><p>“He’s comfortable…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders &amp; Nathaniel Howe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncovered Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandal_aria/gifts">vandal_aria</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ser Pounce-a-Lot seemed to be taking a liking to Nathaniel much to Ander’s amusement and Nathaniel’s dismay. He thought it was hilarious because Nathaniel had always been off-putting to his dear feline friend. </p><p>Nathaniel was upfront about his extreme dislike for cats and… everything, really. If Anders could count the number of times Nathaniel scoffed anytime Ser Pounce-a-Lot was nearby, he’d be a rich mage.The maker had a sense of humor because his cat didn’t get the message and continued to seek out his companion at random times during the day.</p><p>It finally reached its peak one evening. They had finished the meal the Warden prepared and were starting to retire for the night. Anders laid out his bedroll and looked around for Ser Pounce-a-Lot. He eventually found him perched on Nathaniel’s lap, looking comfortable and unwilling to move.</p><p>Anders immediately broke down and laughed.</p><p>“You are enjoying this, aren’t you Anders?” Nathaniel accused.</p><p>He shot him a smile. “Nathaniel if you’re so incensed then why haven’t you moved Ser Pounce-a-Lot?”</p><p>“He’s comfortable…”</p><p>His defeated explanation drew more laughter from Anders. “Admit it, Howe. You are fond of Ser Pounce-a-Lot.”</p><p>The silence from Nathaniel was enough of an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>